Reminisence
by Felicia Zezili
Summary: COMPLETED JUNE 13TH !!!Qui-Gon, Tahl and Bant have arrived on the planet were Obi-Wan is stranded without his memory and has just been sold into slavery. PLease Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Title: @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 27.0pt; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } H1 { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 21pt 0pt 0.5in; pont-STYLE: italic; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 1; mso-pont-kerning: 0pt } P.MsoBodyTextIndent { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt 0.5in; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyTextIndent { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt 0.5in; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyTextIndent { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt 0.5in; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } A:link { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlink { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } A:visited { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlinkFollowed { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Title:**_ Reminiscence_**

Author: Felicia Zezili ([XFG112@AOL.com][1])

Summary: Obi-Wan has lost his memory and is stuck on a hostile planet where a war rages. Will he be able to survive? Will the Jedi find him?

Disclaimer: I do not own Obi-Wan Kenobi or any other Star Wars element, but I do own Damia and all the other inhabitants of the planet Leda. Also I am not getting paid for this story.

Spoilers: JA series 

Author's notes:|| = communicating through the force

Rating: PG

Time frame: Obi-Wan is fifteen

Reminiscence 

**_Chapter 1 _**

In the Jedi Temple located on Coruscant the city that covered an entire planet. Qui-Gon Jinn stood in the center of the Jedi council chamber. He was giving his report of his lasted mission as the twelve members of the council looked on at the tall Jedi. 

" The negotiations between the Terma and the Teliko seemed to be going well, until the day of the signing. Members of the Teliko rebellion attacked. We managed to get the delegates to an escape transport. Obi-Wan and myself held off the Rebels for as long as we could. I told Obi-Wan to get to the transport. A few minutes after he left I followed but when I got to the transport Obi-wan was nowhere to be seen. I accompanied the delegates safely to Coruscant. Now I wish to return and search for my Padawan." Qui-Gon finished his report. After a few minutes of silence Master Yoda spoke. 

"Go you must. A disturbance in the force I feel." Qui-Gon bowed.

"Thank you Masters." He said as he left the council chamber.

Outside the council chamber Tahl waited for Qui-Gon. As he left Tahl walked into step next to him.

"Are you all right Qui-Gon?" She asked. Qui-Gon glanced at her. 

"As all right at I can be at the moment." Tahl nodded. She knew how close Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were. They had one of the strongest Master/Padawan bonds in the temple. Tahl smiled as she remembered back to only two years ago when Qui-Gon was unwilling to take Obi-Wan back as his apprentice. In the end Qui-Gon had taken Obi-Wan back and their bon became stronger then ever. 

Tahl had only recently taken a Padawan learner Bant. Though she had she that she would never take one. Her bond with Bant was not as strong as Qui-Gon's bond with Obi-Wan but she hopped that would change over the years. "Can you feel him through the force?" she asked. Qui-Gon nodded. 

"I can feel his force presences but it is weak." Qui-Gon said. " I'm heading back to Talitha to find him." Qui-Gon bowed then began to walk towards the landing platforms. Tahl hurried to catch up to him.

"Qui-Gon!" She called He stopped and turned to face her. "You're not going alone." She stated. " Bant and I shall help you." Qui-Gon began to protest. He to had felt the disturbance in the force and didn't want anything to happen to Tahl or Bant. He knew he was being a little over protective since Tahl was blinded during a mission but he wouldn't worry so much if she didn't feel she had to prove that that she was just as capable as she was before she became blind. Tahl must have sensed his thoughts.

"Qui-Gon I'm not doing this to prove anything. Obi-Wan is Bant's friend she does not want to sit by and do nothing." Qui-Gon hesitated for a few seconds. In the back of h is mind something was telling him not to let them come with him but the resolution in Tahl's sightless green and gold eyes told him she would not take no for an answer. 

"Meet me at the landing platform in an hour." He said

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the dense forests of the planet Leda two figures holding weapons quietly made their way through the forest. They kept alert not only searching for prey but also predators.

"Lukas how long have we been out here?" Damia Kulman asked her younger brother. Lukas looked over at her and shrugged. 

"About Three hours I think." He said. Damia sighed in frustration.

" Three hours of hunting and we have not found a thing." 

"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way." Lukas said and then began to call out " Here dinner, dinner, dinner" Damia shook her head. 

"Lukas, do me a favor."

"Sure."

"Shut up!"

They walked in silence a little while longer until Lukas thought that he saw something in the near by shrubs. He walked over to the shrubs. Then called to his sister.

"Um…Damia I think I found something!" He called. Damia sighed in frustration. Lukas was finding stupid little things. She usually put up with it but right now she was tired, hungry and hot and in no mood for games. 

"Lukas if it isn't something we can cook up for dinner…" She trailed off when she reached where Lukas was and looked down. 

"You could probably cook it but I don't think you'd want to." He said. 

"Oh my God." Damia said kneeling down next to the body of a boy who looked to be about fifteen or sixteen, with short spiky ginger hair. She checked his vitals. He was alive. She lifted his head. She felt something sticky on her hands when she looked there was blood on them. There was a gash in the back of the boy's head. She turned to her brother.

"Run back to camp and get some help!" He hesitated for a moment. "Hurry!" Damia told him and he went off towards the direction of camp.

Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered opened. His eyesight was a little hazy so he could not make out his surroundings. He was about to site up when he felt a hand gently push him back down.

"Easy. You have a nasty bruise in the back of your head. I don't think your ready to get up yet." A female voice said. His eyesight cleared a bite and he found that he was in some sort of tent. He looked over to his left and saw a woman in her early with short dirty blond hair and brown eyes sitting at his bedside.

"Where am I?" He asked. Turning his head towards the woman but even that slit movement made his head feel like it was going to explode. 

"Your on the planet Leda." The woman said. 

"How did I get here?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"My brother Lukas and I were hunting and we found you lying on the ground. You were unconscious and had a gash on you head so we brought you back here." She said and extended her hand. "I'm Damia Kulman. What's your name?" Obi-Wan shook her hand then thought for a moment, searching for that piece of information. When suddenly it dawned on him. 

"I can't remember."He said confused. Damia looked at him

"You can't remember your name?" he nodded. "Okay well what do you remember?" Obi-Wan thought again.

"Nothing! I can't remember anything!" He said beginning to panic. 

"Calm down!" Damia said then sighed. "That gash on the back of your head must have caused your loose of memory." Obi-Wan felt the back of his head. There was a bandage over the wound.

Damia was at a lose as of what to do. She had thought he was from one of the other tribes but he didn't have any markings. Damia had hoped when he awoke she could ask where he was from but at the moment that seemed impossible. 

"At least we found him before the Cumi did." She thought out loud. 

"Who are the Cumi?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"The Cumi are a race of humanoids who have waged a war against the humans of this planet."Damia said

"Why?" 

" No one really remembers what the original disagreement was. The Cumi came here many, many years ago. At first the humans and Cumi lived in peace but then something happened. The Cumi seized control of the government and began to hunt down humans. We had to evacuate our homes and now are constantly on the move so as not to be captured. That's why I said it was good we found you. If they had found you one of three things would have happened. 1. They would kill you on sit. 2. They would take you to one of their camps where you would most likely be killed or 3. You would be sold as a slave. Out of those the first one is the best." She got up from her seat. 'I have some chores to finish. Maybe later I could show you around." Then she left the tent. A few seconds later she came back in. " Hey what do you want me to call you?" She asked

"I don't know you pick a name" Obi-Wan said. Damia thought for a second

"How about Inck?" Damia offered. Obi-wan shot up an eyebrow 

`"You've got to be kidding." He said. Damia laughed.

"All right. All right. How about Benjamin? 

"Benjamin?"

"Yeah Benjamin, Ben whatever. It's an old-fashioned name. Means blessed." Obi-Wan nodded 

" Ben. I like it." 

"All right I'll see you later then Ben."

To be continued…

   [1]: mailto:XFG112@AOL.com



	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: If anyone read the original version of this chapter I decide that it was missing something @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P.MsoBodyTextIndent { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-INDENT: 0.5in; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyTextIndent { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-INDENT: 0.5in; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyTextIndent { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-INDENT: 0.5in; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Author's notes: If anyone read the original version of this chapter I decide that it was missing something. So I rewrote it and I feel it is much better. 

**_Chapter 2_**

__

They had been searching for Obi-Wan for four months now. Every lead they got only led them to another dead end. Qui-Gon and Tahl were now back at their quarters in Talitha's capital city investigating another possible lead. It was late in the evening and Tahl had sent Bant to get some sleep. The poor girl was filled with worry over her long time friend. Tahl turned from her data pad and looked at Qui-Gon. 

"Qui-Gon its no use we have been through this same routine for the past months and it has gotten us no where." She said looking him in the eyes. "The council will be calling us back to the temple soon if we do not find something." Qui-Gon looked away from Tahl's gaze and instead turned his attention to the window where the lights from the other building windows shown brightly against the velvet blue night sky. He was about to say something when there was a load knocking coming from the door. Qui-Gon walked over to the door and opened it to find a man wearing a uniform of the Talitha police force standing in the doorway. The man bowed his head to Qui-Gon the Tahl and stated why he had come.

"Good evening I am Lieutenant Yenque with the Talitha police force." The man introduced himself.

"What can we do for you Lieutenant?" Tahl asked

"We have just picked up suspect who we believe is one of the leaders behind the Teliko rebellion but she says that she will only talk to the Jedi." The Lieutenant said. Qui-Gon was somewhat confused.

"Why would she want to talk to us?" he asked.

"She claims to know the whereabouts of you apprentice." 

Qui-Gon walked into the small interrogation room where they held the suspect. She was seated at a table in the middle of the room. In her hand was a lightsaber, Obi-Wan lightsaber. She stared at Qui-Gon nonchalantly as he entered the room. Qui-Gon motioned for the guard to leave them then took a seat at the table. 

"You know the whereabouts of my Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked not wanting to waste anytime. The woman looked down at her fingernails and started to pick at them.

"I do." She said looking up at him. A smile came to her face. "But that certain piece of information stays with me until you give me something in return." Qui-Gon was beginning to understand what was going on here. This woman was using Obi-Wan as a leverage. She knew that Qui-Gon would do anything to find his Padawan. 

"Well Miss…" Qui-Gon started but then realized he didn't know her name.

"Massee. Nonna Massee." The woman introduced. 

"Miss Massee I have nothing to give." 

"Oh but you do. You were one of the mediators at the signing correct?"

"Yes I was" 

"And as a mediator your there to make sure everything is in order."

"Yes"

"Master Jinn were you aware that Teliko were not being represented fairly in these negotiations." Nonna asked calmly.

" The Teliko were represented be Anatol Noonan a highly respected member of the Teliko community." Qui-Gon said

"Yes but Anatol does not speak for all of the Teliko."

"What do you mean?"

"The way the Teliko Community works is that we are broken up into two caste the Prosperous and the Pitiable. Anatol is a member of the Prosperous and despises the Pitiable. He doesn't want to help us. If you look closely at that treaty you will see that the Pitiable get the short end of this deal. You're the mediator and you should be aware of this." Nonna stopped and combed a piece of ash colored hair back with her fingers.

"I'm sorry for not being aware of this sooner Miss Massee but I promise that the Jedi Team who will be coming to help with the signing when it continues will be ready."

"You will not be the Mediator?" Nonna asked. 

"No a new team of Jed will be handling the Talitha situation. I will be searching for my Padawan." Qui-Gon stated. Nonna looked back down at her hands. She never realized how taking the boy would affect his Master. 

"Leda." Nonna said suddenly. Qui-Gon looked at her. 

"What?"

"Leda. The boy is on Leda we dropped him off there because we knew it would be dangerous to hold the boy." Nonna said looking up at him. Qui-Gon took all this in then picked up Obi-Wan's Lightsaber.

"Thank you Miss Massee." He said as he left the room. || _Hold on Obi-wan I'm coming_ || he sent the message throw the force.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The caravan of humans walked through the forests of Leda. The tribe was once again moving to a new location so as to avoid the Cumi. Damia looked around her to her left was a family that consisted of a mother, Father and two small children. It reminded Damia of her own Family before her parents died that is. To her right she saw Lukas and Ben talking. She smiled. Ben had adjusted well to this life in the past months and everyone seemed to like him. He was helpful, giving and but others before himself but there was still an emptiness in his eyes. Damia knew what that emptiness was. It was his lost past. Over the past couple of weeks Ben had said that he was being plagued with dreams. Dreams of people or places that he said seemed familiar but did not remember. Damia moved closer to Lukas and Ben to hear in on their conversation.

" So Ben tell me about these dreams. Have any new ones lately?" Lukas asked. Damia shook her head Lukas was never the polite one.

"Well the dream is always the same. First I'm standing by a lake and there's a waterfall to my left. Then I hear someone shouting. I look across the lake and a girl with pink skin is waving me over I walk towards her but as soon as I take my first step the scene changes and I'm in this huge room with beings seated in chairs seated around the room in a circle. I look to my side and I'm standing next to a tall man with long brown hair with silver streaks and clear blue eyes. I look back at the being surrounding me then the scene changes again and I'm in some type of tunnel And the man from the other scene is caring for a woman with honey colored skin and a scar that goes from her left eyebrow to her chin. Then there's some kind of explosion and I wake up." Ben finished his narrative. 

"Maybe they are scenes from your past." Damia suggested. Ben shrugged 

"Maybe."Suddenly he heard a voice saying. _|| Hold on Obi-Wan I'm coming_|| He looked around but didn't see anyone who might have said it. 

"Ben you all right?" Damia asked. He looked over at her.

"Did you hear that?" He asked. 

"Hear what?" Damia asked worry detectable in her voice. Ben shook his head 

"Nothing never mind." He said. 

Suddenly Blaster fire began to rain down on them! The Cumi were attacking! In a panic the tribe began to run for safety. Damia pulled out a virbo-blade and began to fight so the others could have a fair chance to get away. Ben and Lukas also got out their virbo-blades and began to fight off the Cumi. 

The scene was pure chaos. Humans were running all over the place no one knew where they were going. While Damia was fight in stole a quick glance at Lukas and Ben. Lukas was a good fighter, maybe a bit cocky at times. Damia was shocked at how good Ben could fight he was countering some extremely difficult moves and returning those blows with equal skill. Damia turned back to her own fight. 

Lukas countered a blow to his midsection; spun then countered again, he jumped back But unknown to him a Cumi was behind him waiting for the moment to strike. He saw Lukas momentary lose of concentration. That's all he needed. He ran his virbo-blade straight through Lukas. The young man gasped from shook then fell to his knees. Ben saw all this happen and jumped forward to help Lukas but the Cumi would have none of that and hit him on the back of the head, where he still had a scar from the older wound. His world went black.

To be continued…

  



	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: thanks for the reviews @pont-face { pont-family: Wingdings; } @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Author's notes: thanks for the reviews. If I didn't have your encouragement I probably wouldn't have the guts to post. So thank you one and all : ) 

**_Chapter 3_**

Obi-Wan's head was throbbing when he awoke. He carefully propped himself up on his elbows and took in his surroundings. 

He was in some sort of cargo hold. There were no windows and the lighting was dim. He could feel the vibrations of engines. Around him there were about 30 or 40 people whom he recognized from the tribe. Obi-Wan pulled him self into the sitting position. Dizziness came upon him. He touched the back of his head. When he looked at his hand he saw there was some blood on his fingertips. 

"Hey welcome back to the land of the living." A females voice said. He turned and saw Damia sitting a short distance away from him. Despite the pounding in his head Obi-Wan gave a small smile. Damia returned the smile but it soon faded and was replaced by a look of sorrow. Obi-Wan was confused by her sudden change of mood but then the events of only a few hours ago came back.

"Damia I'm so sorry about Lukas. If only I could have gotten to him in time—" Damia shook her head. 

"Ben it's not your fault." She said quietly. She lowered her head. For a split second Obi-Wan could have sworn he saw Damia's shoulders shake. She lifted her head and quickly got up to hide her tears. She leaned against the wall and stared into nothingness.

"Where are they taking us?" Obi-Wan asked. Damia looked down at him then looked back up.

" To be sold as slaves." She said defeated. " They killed about 50 people and sent the rest to camps." Damia's defeated tone worried Obi-Wan. She had always been so determined and refused to give up. Losing Lukas, the only family Damia had must have killed that determination. 

"Damia we can't give up. We can find a way to get out of this some how. Maybe—" Damia cut him off.

"No Ben! Its over! We lost! I failed them!" Damia sank to the floor and let the tears flow freely. "I promised I would take care of him." She said through the tears. Obi-wan drew closer to her. She looked up at him. She needed to talk to someone. "When I was 15 the Cumi attacked our tribe one night. My mother and Father took me and Lukas and we began to go through the forest. We knew that the Cumi were right behind us. My parents took Lukas and me to this rocky mountain foot. There was a small cave. My mom told us to stay there and not to say a word. She said that her and my dad would lure the Cumi away from Lukas and me. Before she left she gave each of us a hug and kiss and when she hugged me she whispered for me to take care of Lukas. My parents were killed and I vowed I wouldn't let anything happen to Lukas. But I have failed him. I have failed them." When she was done her narrative she hung her head. 

Obi-Wan wanted to say some thing to comfort Damia but before he got the chance the door to the cargo hold opened. The Cumi entered the cargo hold and began herding the humans outside. 

Chana Reis sat in her cloud car. Outside her fellows Cumi were herding the humans into a line where potential buyers would look them. Chana ran her hand down her dress getting out the small wrinkles. Sitting next to her was her husband Soma Reis. Chana despised the man. She cursed her parents for setting up the arranged marriage, but that was the way things were in their society. 

Chana was one of those people who wanted to look beyond the way things were and look to see how they can be made better. The man next to her was the exact opposite. He was happy with the way things were. _Of course he is happy, _She thought to herself, _he's in power!_ Soma got out of the cloud car then offered his hand to Chana. She reluctantly took it and climbed out of the car. 

The two walked arm and arm down the row of humans. A lot of then were scruffy looking. The young ones clung to their mothers. Her heart ached for them. They were so young and innocent and probably had no idea what was going on. 

Soma stopped after a while and looked at a young woman with short blond hair. The salesman came up to them. 

"You like sir. This one here is a fine young flower." Soma took the woman's chin in his hand and lifted her head. The woman snapped at his fingers. Chana could not help the smile that came to her face. 

"More like a snake." Soma said rubbing his fingers. Soma turned to his wife. "Well my dear its up to you." Chana thought. Though she hated the idea of buying a slave, she liked this woman maybe it would be nice to have her around. And if Chana didn't take her someone else would and probably that person would be a cruel master. 

"I like her." Chana stated without a hint of emotion in her voice. Soma nodded.

"Well take her and these four to the right of her." Soma instructed the salesman. The man pushed Damia, Obi-Wan and three other men out of the line up. The five slaves were led to a speeder that was parked behind the cloud car. Chana and Soma got into the cloud car. 

"Why did you buy those four other humans?" she asked already knowing the answer. He looked at her. 

"For the fights of course." He said. She let out an exasperated breath. 

"You talk about being the higher species yet you take pleasure in that barbaric display!" She said, the disgust clear in her voice. 

"Please lets not get into this again." Soma said with an irritated calm. Chana sat back against the plush cushions in the cloud car. If she didn't do something soon she would go insane! 

Sorry it took me so long to write this but now that I got everything situated expect the next chapter soonJ


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4   
  
Chana sat in her study gazing out the window at the capital city. The Afternoon sun glistened off the top of the brass roofs of the buildings. In the back of the room Damia stood silently her face stony. Chana was deep in thought when suddenly a young female Cumi entered the study. She bowed her head.   
  
"My Lady we have just picked up signals from a ship just out side the atmosphere. They wish to land and speak to the planet leader. They claim to be Jedi." Chana turned her attention to the girl.   
  
"Jedi?" She asked becoming increasingly interested in the conversation.   
  
"Yes my Lady should. I inform Lord Soma?"   
  
"No…no I'll see them." Chana said turning back to the window. "You may go." The girl bowed and left the study. Chana stood from her seat and then signaled Damia to come over. "What is your name girl?"   
  
"What's it to you?" Damia asked with fierce defiance.   
  
"Child despite what you may think I do care. Now what is your name?" Damia hesitated.   
  
"Damia Kulman." She answered raising her chin with pride. Chana nodded.   
  
"Damia, I know that you may not trust me but I need your help. I assume that you heard what the attendant just reported. If I can convince the Jedi, I want you to go with them to Coruscant and ask the Senate to send help so that I can force Soma off the throne." Chana explained in a hushed voice. Damia herself could not believe what she was hearing all her life she had believed the Cumi to be cold and uncaring about anyone but themselves.   
  
"If I agree to this will you do something for me?" Damia asked. Chana nodded. "I have a friend who was one of those bought by Soma."   
  
"And you want me to get him out of there." Chana finished for her. "All right I will do this for you. Now come we are to meet the Jedi." Chana Said and lead the way out of the door.

Damia and Chana walked down the hall till they came to a meeting room that was in a part of the palace that wasn't used to often.   
  
"This way Soma wont unexpectedly show up for the meeting." Chana said as they entered the room. Once they were settled, The same attendant who had been in Chana's study came in.   
  
"My lady they are here should I lead them?"   
  
"Yes dear show them in." Chana said. The attendant nodded and left the room. A few minutes later she came back followed by the three Jedi.   
  
When Damia got a good look at them, her breath caught for a moment. They were the people who Obi-Wan described in his dream! The girl with the pink skin, the tall man with long brown hair with silver streaks, and the woman with honey colored skin and a scar that goes from her left eyebrow to her chin. Damia wanted to run out of that office and find Ben and tell him about these people but she remained still.   
  
"Welcome Jedi I am Chana Reis and this is my servant Damia." Chana said.   
  
"Thank you Lady Reis. I am Qui-Gon Jinn and this is Tahl and her Padawan Bant." Qui-Gon said bowing. Chana directed them to some chairs to sit in.   
  
"Now why have you come to Leda? If you don't mind my asking." Chana said as she took her seat.   
  
"We are searching for my Padawan who had come up missing a few months ago." Qui-Gon explained.   
  
"Oh how sad." Chana said then turned to Damia. " Dear would you please go get us some tea?" Damia looked over at Chana for a few seconds the stiffly bowed and walked out of the room. "How did he come up missing?"   
  
"It's a long story but there were negotiations between two parties that went wrong and they took him." Chana nodded.   
  
"And what makes you think that he would here on Leda."   
  
"We were told by a pretty reliable source that he was left here."   
  
"I assume he is human?"   
  
"Yes he is."   
  
"Well that might present a problem. You see the Cumi and Humans of this planet are mot exactly on the best terms. In fact if my husband Soma even found you here Master Qui-Gon he would most likely order you off planet just because you are human. If he was left here it is quite possible that he was killed or captured again. Could you please describe what he looks like?" Damia had now returned with a tray that had a teapot and four glasses on it. As Damia began to serve the tea Qui-Gon began to give Obi-Wan's description.   
  
"He's fifteen with short ginger hair with a pony tail and braid behind his right ear. He's fairly tale for his age and has blue/green eyes." Damia almost dropped the cup she was handing to Tahl. She quickly regained her composer and handed Tahl her cup. But her lose of composer was noted by the two Jedi Masters. Qui-Gon and Tahl exchanged a glance. Tahl nodded.   
  
"Damia would you happen to know anyone that fits that description." Qui-Gon asked in a calm voice. Damia hesitated somewhat.   
  
"Ben." She said quietly.   
  
"Ben?" Tahl asked.   
  
"Yes. My brother Lukas and I found him out in the woods while we were hunting. He was unconscious and had a burse on the back of his head. We took him back to our camp and dressed his wound. When he finally woke up he had no memory of who he was or where he came form. Except lately he had been having dreams. I once heard him describe the dream to my brother. He was saying that he was by a lake and a girl with pink skin was calling him over. Then he was in a room surrounded by twelve people and there are a few other things he mentioned." Bant who was seated next to Tahl could not help but smile. They had found him!


	5. Chapter 5

  Chapter 5 

It was midnight as Damia crept out of the palace. Her dark cloak was wrapped around her tightly to keep out the night cold and conceal herself from anyone who might be out at this hour. 

Damia had finally reached the part of town where the fighters were held. She looked behind her and from left to right making sure that no one had followed her. Once satisfied Damia climbed over the gate that surrounded the building where the fighters slept. She landed on the other side of the gate with ease. Damia then crept over to the side of the building and pressed her body against the building. If she was caught it was instant death. She slowly inched her way up to the corner of the building and cautiously peered around the corner. She spotted two guards. 

"Damnit." She cursed to herself. Damia was about to turn back. There was no way she could get past thought two guards unnoticed. It would be no help to Obi-Wan or anyone if she ended up dead.

That's when Damia felt some one standing behind her. Without thinking she dropped down and kicked out a leg. Kicking the feet of the person out from under them. Sending the person crashing to the ground. Damia turned and was face to face with the Calamarian girl Bant.  

"What are you doing here?" Damia asked in a hushed tone. 

"I wanted to see Obi-Wan." Bant replied. 

"Well I don't think that will be possible with those two Cumi blocking the way." Damia explained. Bant got back to her feet and walked over to the corner of the building and looked around to see the guards. She lifted her hand and a little force suggestion sent the two guards around the next corner. Bant then looked back at Damia.

"You were saying?" Damia smiled.

"I was saying let's go." The two women cautiously made there way to the entrance of the building. Those two guards could come back at any minute. Damia opened the door and hurriedly rushed Bant in. Damia followed and closed the door behind her. 

"What are you doing here?" A deep voice asked them. Damia and Bant quickly turned around and saw human male who looked to be in his late forties with graying black hair and a scar on his face that went from his ear to the corner of his lip. 

"Um…we are looking for someone…a fighter who was bought the other day. A boy about 15 with ginger hair." Damia said nervously. 

"Yeah I think I've seen him." 

"Really? Were is he?" Bant asked.

"Oh you won't find him here. They sent that kid to Carcer." 

"Carcer?" 

"Yeah I don't know why though, fighters usually train here before actually fighting in the arena." The man explained. Bant was about to say something but Damia cut her off. There was no time to waste.  

"Thank you sir." Damia said and then grabbed Bant and crept out the door into the yard. Bant and Damia quickly scanned to make sure that the guards had not returned. The two hurried around the corner where they were hidden by the shadows. Once they were there Damia turned to Bant. "We must hurry back and inform the others about what happened." Bant nodded in agreement. They crept over to the gate. Bant went first, followed by Damia. Bant landed on the ground first and waited for Damia. That's when that the guards returned and spotted Damia just as she was trying to get over the gate.

"Hey you! Stop!" One of the guards called. 

"Bant run!" Damia shouted to the girl.

"But what about you?" Bant asked not sure if she should leave Damia alone to handle those two Cumi. 

"Bant just go! I can take care of myself!" Bant still looked unsure but she only nodded and then ran off down an alley. _I have to distract them away from her._ Damia thought to herself as she landed on the other side of the gate. 

"There she is!" The guards had called for reinforcements and no they had spotted her. Damia Ran off down the street opposite in the Bant had run. She was about to turn down another street but more reinforcements had showed up. Damia was cornered. 

Bant reached the palace. She rushed back to where the others were. Once she reached the room, Bant was out of breath but she managed to get the point across. 

"They took him to Carcer? But he is inexperienced and Soma would never buy a slave and just then just do away with him and now Damia has most likely been captured." Chana walked back and forth in the room. The news that Obi-Wan had been taken to Carcer Arena was distressing. 

"What is Carcer Arena?" Tahl asked.

"It's where they hold those disgusting fights. They put humans against one another in a battle to the death, and now your Padawan is there." Chana said sadly looking over at Qui-Gon. 

"Isn't there anyway that we can still get him out of there? Couldn't we go to Soma and explain who we are and what Obi-Wan is?" Bant asked.

"I'm not sure that is the best idea. The Republic is not present here. Therefore the Jedi have no authority here. Soma would not listen or care if you told him. And besides it is probably best for Obi-Wan's safety if we do not reveal who is just." Chana explained. 

"Then what are we to do?" Bant asked. They had come so far and searched so long and now that they had finally found him, Bant was not about to him slip away.

Everyone was silent. Then an idea came to Chana. "Soma goes to the fights every weekend. I will go talk with him and convince him to take me and some of my slaves." She finished the sentence looking over in Qui-Gon, Tahl and Bant's direction. 


	6. Chapter 6

 Chapter 6 

It was sunrise in Carcer. The city was larger then the capital and twice as crowded. In the crowds were high-class members of the society that would come down for the games but the class of people that took great joy in the event were the middle class Cumi, those that lived in the city as merchants. The games gave them an escape from their everyday existence.

 The Cumi Guards walked along the side of the cells banging the bars with their weapons.

"Wake up you Scum! Time to get ready for today's games!" Obi-Wan sat up in his bunk and ran his hand threw his hair which had gown out of it's usual Padawan style after 4 months. The guards opened the cell doors and the prisoners filed out. 

After morning warm up the prisoners pared off to practice combat skills. Obi-Wan pared off with a man that was fairly good with a virbo-blade. The human male was a good 2 feet taller then Obi-Wan but he didn't let that intimidate him. The two went into the fighting stance and then began. 

The man's weapon flew over Obi-Wan's head and would have very well severed it if Obi-wan had not ducked in time. Obi-Wan then brought his own weapon up to meet his opponents. 

When Obi-Wan had first been brought to this place after being in the fighters training area for only a day before the male Cumi who had bought him before came and ordered that Obi-Wan be taken to Carcer Arena, the other prisoners did not quiet know what to make of the boy. To them Obi-Wan seemed too young to be sent to a place where he would most likely lose his life. But those thoughts were quickly forgotten when they saw Obi-Wan's fighting ability. The boy could handle just about any weapon like it was an extension of his body. 

Obi-Wan blocked another blow this time it was aimed towards his mid section. The man went down and slashed at the boy's feet but as if by reflect Obi-Wan jumped and back flipped over the man's head, catching the guy off guard. Obi-Wan brought his weapon down and lightly touched the man with the tip of the blade where the killing blow would have been. Since this was just a practice session they were told not to make any actual killing blows that was to be saved for the games and the paying observers.

Obi-Wan placed his weapon aside and sat down on the ground to rest for a short time. The jump over the man's head had even caught Obi-Wan by surprise. He had done it with out even thinking about it as though he had done it many times before, but he could not remember it. 

Obi-Wan let out a sigh it had been so frustrating during these past four months not knowing who he was or where he was suppose to be. He wished that Damia were with him or Lukas or anyone who he had been associated with these past months. With someone to talk to he could get his mind off the problem. But no matter how much he tried to the thoughts would always return especially late at night after he would have one of his dreams. He would lie awake with the same thoughts going through his head over and over. Who was he? Where was he from? Was there anyone that was worried about him? 

With all these thoughts still going through his mind Obi-Wan got up and returned to the practice session within the next hour they would begin the games and though Obi-Wan wasn't sure why but he had a bad feeling about them. 

                                                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A crowd gathered at the entrance of Arena as a speeder pulled up. A cheer erupted as a figure emerged from the speeder. Soma gave a small wave to the crowd then turned to help Chana from the speeder. 

"They honor you Soma." The Cumi woman commented as they passed the crowd to enter the Arena. 

"They honor us my dear." Soma corrected. Behind them a few paces were Qui-Gon, Tahl and Bant. They wore robes that covered their faces and their heads were bent down as a sign of humility. Soma looked back at them then turned to his wife. "Chana darling I do love that you decided to accompany me to this weeks games but I must ask why you felt the need to bring your slaves. They do have servants here to do your bidding." Chana didn't respond for a few minutes trying to think of something to say that would make sense to Soma. 

"I trust my slaves," She said, "I don't trust these people. For all I know they could be spies or assassins. " Chana was relieved when Soma nodded in acceptance.

The two Cumi, flanked by the three Jedi posing as slaves, entered a closed private box located high above the common people. They took their seats as the sirens blared for the start of the games. Chana had heard stories from Soma and a few other friends of how brutal the games could be but hearing about it was much different then actually seeing it first hand.

Two prisoners were dragged out into the arena. A second siren sounded and the two began to fight. As the battle progressed the crowd became more restless and began to cheer for bloodshed. It was a very disturbing sound to hear. A so-called civilized society giving into primitive urges that they claimed only the humans possessed. 

 During a few of the more gruesome moments Chana would turn her head away. Which would prompt Soma to place a comforting hand on hers. She had to repress the urge to pull her hand away and only smile awkwardly at Soma.

After several battles, each on seeming bloodier then the one before it, an intermission was called. Chana was thankful for the break from the blood sport. She had seen enough of this to last her the rest of her life span. 

Soma stood from his seat. "Where are you going?" Chana asked generally curious. He looked down at her and smiled. 

"Just a few matters to attend to love." He lifted her hand and kissed it gently. "I'll return soon." Chana watched as he left and sat back in her chair. She looked behind her to Qui-Gon. The Jedi looked concerned. 

"Something wrong?" She asked. Qui-Gon looked at her. 

"I sense a disturbance." As Qui-Gon said this the horn to end intermission sounded. The crowds took their seats and waited for the next match. Chana looked around for Soma but he had still not returned. 

Suddenly the crowds erupted into great cheers. Chana looked out and was surprised to see Soma stride out into the center of the arena. The ruler signaled for the crowds to be silent and in a matter of seconds a hush fell over the crowd. 

"My fellow Cumi you are all in for a great treat this evening! For our final battle I give you a match that promises to be highly entertaining. Two opponents who once fought side by side now will fight against each other to the death." Soma waited out the cheers from the spectators. "The winner will be rewarded their freedom." 

Soma signaled to the guards and soon two humans were brought out into the arena. Qui-Gon's blood ran cold as he recognized the two humans. Damia and the other being his padawan. The boy looked thinner, grimy and his hair had grown out but he could feel the young man's force presence. He sent waves of the force to the boy to let him know that his master was there.

Chana stood from her seat. She knew that something had to be done. 

"Soma!" She called out. Soma looked up to his wife and smiled. 

"Ah Darling, I'm sure you'll enjoy this. It's not everyday that one gets to see a Jedi in battle." Chana looked at Soma flabbergasted. How had he known? She looked over to Qui-Gon again who had begun to reach for his lightsaber. 

"Drop it scum!" A voice behind him said. Qui-Gon felt the muzzle of a blaster pressed against his back. Five heavily armed Cumi guards had entered the box. They disarmed the three Jedi. 

Soma smiled triumphantly. "Let the battle begin!" He called out and stepped out the center arena. 

Obi-Wan looked at Damia. He knew how much she wanted her freedom. The guards handed them their weapons and stepped back.

 The young woman looked down at the weapon then over to her friend. 'I'm sorry.' She mouthed then lunged towards him. Obi-Wan easily blocked her blow. He remained on the defense not wanting to hurt her. 

Damia continued to rain blows down on him but she could never get through his defenses. She crouched down and kicked his feet out from under him then brought the weapon down towards Obi-Wan. The boy quickly brought his weapon up to deflect the blow. 

Obi-Wan got back to his feet and Damia attacked again. One of the blows was aimed towards his midsection. In mid- movement Obi-Wan stopped as he felt something. It was like another person and the feeling was very familiar.  

Damia saw this moment of absence and took advantage of the situation. She brought her weapon around and made a deep cut in Obi-Wan side. The boy staggered back in surprise and stumbled to the ground. Damia walked over to him her weapon held up ready to administer the final blow. She hesitated. 

"Well? What are you waiting for? Kill him! " Soma asked from the side of the arena. Damia threw the weapon down and shook her head.

"You do your own dirty work." 

Soma was furious. He ran over to the weapon and picked it up. He turned towards Obi-Wan and began to charge towards the helpless boy. 

"NO!" Damia cried and threw herself between Obi-Wan and Soma. Soma drove the weapon through the young woman's chest. She gasped in shock and fell to the ground as Soma pulled the weapon back. 

Obi-Wan watched from a few inches away from Damia. He looked up and saw Soma walk towards him. Obi-Wan looked around. His weapon was a few feet away. He tired desperately to reach out to it. 

Soma was getting closer. The weapon suddenly flew into Obi-Wan's hand. He swung the weapon around, cutting Soma's arm. Obi-Wan slowing climbed to his feet. 

Soma looked down at his bloody arm and then back at Obi-Wan, his eyes burning with anger. He lost all rational thinking and charged at the boy. Obi-Wan held up with weapon and Soma ran right into it. 

Soma fell to the ground. Obi-Wan looked down at the man and then kneeled down to the ground. The boy was exhausted and his head was beginning to hurt. Someone placed their hand on his shoulder. On reflexes Obi-Wan spin around the swung his fist out. The person grabbed obi-Wan's fist and restrained him but the boy continued to struggle. 

"Sleep Obi-Wan." A voice said and he felt a great way of tiredness come over him and he drifted to sleep. 

Obi-Wan's eyes slowly drifted open. Everything was fuzzy at first but then began to clear. He looked around. He was in a comfortable bed in a room decorated with august items. He looked to the side and saw that someone had been sitting with him. There was a chair pulled up to the side of the bed and a leftover food tray. The door to the room opened and someone walked in.

"Good your awake." 

"Qui-Gon?" Obi-wan asked. Qui-Gon went over to the chair next to the bed and sat down. 

"You know who I am?" Qui-Gon asked. Obi-Wan nodded. 

"Qui-Gon, Where am I? What happened?" 

"You don't remember?" 

"No." Obi-Wan said with a yawn. Qui-Gon smiled slightly. 

"I'll tell you later Padawan. Get some rest." Obi-Wan's eyes drifted shut and he was once again asleep. Qui-Gon watched the boy as he slept. 

"How is he?" a voice behind him asked. Qui-Gon looked up and saw Chana standing behind him. 

"He doesn't remember any of this." 

"Perhaps that's best for him. He won't grieve what he can't remember." Chana placed a comforting on the Jedi master's shoulder and left the room. 

~_Obi-Wan was in a grassy land following a dirt trail. The tall grass was on each side of him._ _He didn't know where the trail would lead him. Then the tall grass ended and he was before a large house. He walked up to the house and the door opened. _

_Inside the house several people sat talking. They stopped as Obi-Wan entered. One of them stood and walked over to Obi-Wan. It was a young woman with short blonde hair and brown  eyes. Obi-Wan had no idea who she was but when she smiled at him a sense of peace and contentment filled him. ~   _


End file.
